


The Shape of Adam

by amoama



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Prompt: Apathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: There are things Ronan anticipated when Adam left for college, and things he did not.





	The Shape of Adam

Ronan is not okay with these new developments. Adam is at college and the studying and the distance are things that Ronan had accounted for; even some collegiate friendships along the way. Nothing to scratch the surface. 

The risk of a new life for Adam away from Henrietta was something Ronan had remained carefully apathetic about. He realises it was, ironically, his own lack of imagination that failed to consider a world beyond Henrietta containing such marvel and magic so as to change the shape of Adam. He hadn’t imagined Adam meeting other magicians. He hadn’t imagined them as friends.


End file.
